


(Nessun) Palcoscenico

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, ESrareshipweek, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Chi vuoi che sia stasera, mio caro Shu?Un amante passionale? Uno dolce? Uno melanconico?Partecipante allaCorsa delle 24 ore – VII Edizione, di Torre di Carta e allaENSEMBLE STARS rareship week!, Day 1
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Itsuki Shuu
Kudos: 3





	(Nessun) Palcoscenico

**Prompt:** _21\. “Sono il protagonista della mia vita, mi merito di essere al centro della scena.” – Greek, La confraternita_  
**Fandom:** Ensemble Stars  
**Personagg** i: Shu Itsuki, Wataru Hibiki  
**Numero parole** : 108  
**Note:** Partecipante alla **Corsa delle 24 ore – VII Edizione** , di Torre di Carta e alla **ENSEMBLE STARS rareship week!** , Day 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Chi vuoi che sia stasera, mio caro Shu?  
Come su un palco, Wataru si muoveva sul suo corpo: mani, bocca, petto e bacino. Shu si sentì uno spettatore speciale e la cosa gli diede molto fastidio.  
-Un amante passionale? Uno dolce? Uno melanconico?  
Intrecciò le dita con le sue, provando l’agitazione di una sensazione vera, che non rimanesse dietro una maschera di finzione. Se ne stupì, rabbrividendo.  
Shu salì su di lui, inchiodandolo al materasso e muovendosi con precisione. Un brivido caldo e poi i suoi occhi sicuri, pieni di amore violento.  
-Solo tu e nessun altro!  
Nessun palcoscenico: era reale, il suo cuore che batteva per l’emozione.


End file.
